The present invention relates to etching a layer through a mask during the production of a semiconductor device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a highly selective oxygen free silicon nitride etch.
During semiconductor wafer processing, features may be etched into a dielectric layer. In some processes silicon nitride features are selectively etched.